


预谋

by BaldSoleil



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaldSoleil/pseuds/BaldSoleil
Summary: telegraph阵亡补档……几年前的文笔太丢人了





	预谋

**Author's Note:**

> telegraph阵亡补档  
> ……几年前的文笔太丢人了

很多年之前，皮尔特沃夫的故事。

沿着皮城的水泥马路一直前行，1，2，3，4……就是这间。维克托深吸一口气，不急着敲门，把行李箱靠在了门口的栏杆上，开始细细打量这间房屋。邮箱擦得光洁亮丽，把手处稍微有些掉漆，看起来它的主人应该是经常订阅报纸。两扇正对街道的窗户也是一尘不染，窗帘垂在两旁未被拉起，能从窗户中看到一张茶几和几盆盆栽，除此之外的各种细节，都透露出房屋的主人是位讲究的绅士。不过并没有看到人影，会不会不在家呢，维克托如此想道，还是把手放到了门铃上。  
“————！！”就在他刚触碰到门铃的那一刻，门从里面打开了。维克托吓了一跳，赶紧缩回了手。要不是门后马上走出了人，倚着门框带着笑意看着他，维克托会以为这是一个自动门。想好的措辞一瞬间忘光，他结结巴巴地开口：“嗯——那个——我是………不对您好……”  
“进来说吧。”杰斯扬起嘴角给了他一个大大的笑容，拿起了他的行李，让开身子，带维克托进了客厅。  
过了好一会维克托才从没有好好说出见面语的窘迫中挣脱出来，开始喝起杰斯端上来的茶。过长过久的实验室生活早就让他成为了沉默寡言的人，一直以来他都疑惑杰斯是怎样既能作为一个科学家，还能作为绅士出入于各种新闻布告场合的。  
“我知道你要来，今天没有去实验室，等你很久了。”杰斯开门见山地说道，使还在纠结如何说明来意的维克托松了一口气。  
“那你知道我……”  
“对，我都已经知道了，你受到的不公平的待遇，你被窃取的成就和荣誉，还有你之前的助手们都已经另寻出路，你只能笨拙地和伊泽打听我的住址，还拒绝了他带你来的建议。”说到笨拙两个字时，杰斯明亮的眼睛眯了一下，让维克托有种被嘲笑的感觉……但是并没有让他感到反感。  
“那你已经知道我来的目的了吗……？”他感到放松了许多。  
“我又不是先知——不过让我猜猜，你想加入某个实验室，或者是某所科技大学？还是想要投靠我们，靠皮城的力量为你洗净冤屈？”  
维克托摇了摇头，攥紧了拳头：“我想报仇，但是我要靠自己的力量报仇。我的实验室现在资金人手不足，我只想在你这里寻找一些资源和设施，能够让我制造复仇的武器。”他抬头看了看杰斯，确定对方没有被这番话惹恼后继续说道：“作为报酬，我可以提供我的很多设计思路和图纸，还可以帮你们制造武器。”  
杰斯大笑起来，伸手摸上他的头——这个有些逾越的动作让维克托全身都紧张了起来——揉了揉他有些凌乱的黑色自然卷发，笑道：“皮城不需要武器。这里治安很好，你可以在这里安静的生活下去，继续你的研究，这里不会有任何人再窃取你的成果，你所有的发明都会得到荣誉和赞赏。”  
维克托不自然地挪了挪逃开杰斯的手，坚持道：“你不懂，我不能就这样忍辱偷生地过一辈子，我一定要让斯坦里克得到应有的惩罚，拿回属于我的一切！”  
杰斯收起了笑容，认真地看着他，维克托满脸都是愤怒和怨恨。思考了一番后杰斯说道：“我可以答应你，但是有几个要求。首先，你来这里没有隐藏行迹，伊泽那个大嘴巴早就说得尽人皆知了。如果祖安的人知道你来了这里，不仅你的研究会受到阻碍，如果影响到皮尔特沃夫和祖安的关系，那帮以安稳为重的老家伙一定会把你丢出去。”  
他停顿了一下，满意地看到在维克托脸上出现了懊恼的表情：“你现在先拿着行李回去，做出被我拒绝的样子。过几天我会安排人去秘密把你接过来，你什么都不用带，知道你过来的人越少越好，到时候你和我共用我的实验室，我家里也有空余的房间给你住，这样才能保证你的复仇计划顺利实施。”  
维克托听完后，站起来对着杰斯深深地鞠了一躬。起身说道：“为什么……为什么对我这么好？”杰斯的目光对上他复杂的眼神：“因为我了解你，欣赏你的才华，更重要的是，我希望在朝夕相处中能劝你放弃复仇的计划。”  
维克托刚流露出的一丝脆弱立刻消失无踪，冷哼了一声，转身出门。在关上门之前，从牙缝里勉强挤出了一声：“我等你的消息。”  
门后的杰斯叹了口气，拿起未凉的茶水上了楼梯。他打开自己房间里的书桌抽屉，掏出一张泛黄的报纸，上面写着：“祖安科技魔法大学——不论是孤儿还是约德尔人，连老鼠也欢迎在这里就读！”。内容主要是广告和吹嘘，草草介绍了几个被破格录取的学生，维克托的名字被一笔带过，连照片也没有。  
然而杰斯还是仔仔细细地又从头到尾看了一遍，再次折好放进抽屉。呼了一口气，他靠在了椅背上：“……比我想象的还要瘦弱啊。”

几天后，杰斯家。  
“你的衣服太大了！！！我以为你想得这么周全，会替我准备衣服的！”维克托从浴室出来，不满地举起胳膊，把宽松的袖子晃来晃去。  
杰斯在一旁看着，强忍笑意：“智者千虑，必有一失嘛。”我怎么会告诉你我就是想看你穿我的衣服呢？“再说都是因为你太瘦了。祖安的生活条件太差，以后我会努力把你喂胖的。”说完拿起一旁的毛巾，很自然地要给维克托擦头发。  
维克托赶紧把毛巾抓了过来，撤得离杰斯远一点。他这种莫名的熟络总让维克托感觉怪怪的，虽然很不适应，大概绅士风度都是这样的吧……他想着，伊泽瑞尔好像也是这样不拘小节的。于是又懊悔起自己的行动是不是太过见外。这点小心思杰斯都看在眼里，不动声色地说道：“年轻真好啊，看看我自己，已经有白头发了。”  
维克托这才仔细盯着杰斯看起来。虽然不知道他的具体年龄，但是算来应该是比自己大不过十岁的。标准的帅气大叔脸，然而鬓角和前额已经有很明显的白发，使整个人都老了几分。想不出怎么安慰他，维克托半天憋出一句：“但是你的头发好柔顺啊，我的又卷又乱糟糟的，很烦的。”  
杰斯听到这句话，两步走上前来，再次拿过维克托手里的毛巾。维克托这次没有反抗，任由他把自己揉来揉去，嘟囔了一句：“什么时候能去你的实验室？”  
杰斯说道：“明天就行，你穿着我的制服和我一起去，我就说你是我新召的助手，他们不会认出你的。”  
维克托冷笑一声：“大科学家也把我看的太高了，我从来没有上过报纸，头一次研究出成果就被盗用了，人们怎么会认识我。只有你才一副和我很熟的样子。”  
杰斯想起自己保存的那张报纸，心里微微痛了一下，安慰道：“别想过去的事情了，在我这里你一定能拿出新的成果，证明自己的。”怕引起他的不满，又补充道：“你想报仇的事情，我也会全力支持你。你准备从什么开始做起？”  
谈起这个，维克托顿时从木讷变为话唠：“我的想法是制作整个的机械外壳，由我穿在里面然后操纵，我只有一个人，所以只能从机械的方面强化自己的体力，然后再附带一个手持武器，能发射激光的那种……啊对了，关节的部分我准备用……这样可以……”杰斯听他说着，等手上擦着的头发干得差不多了，把手放到维克托肩膀上一转，推着他往房间走去。  
“然后我跟你说，上次我发现只要把那个放在水里加热，就能……”杰斯替他打开房门，打断了他的滔滔不绝：“早点休息，我的房间就在对面，有事直接开门进来，我不上锁的。”  
维克托瘪着嘴还想说点什么，杰斯微微低下头，在他的额上一吻：“晚安。”  
砰！门被重重地关上，杰斯带着恶作剧得逞的笑容回到了自己的房间。  
维克托靠在门背上，大口喘气。不过是吻下额头而已嘛！这很正常的！他极力说服着自己：我只是因为太久没和别人交往不习惯而已！爬到床上，听着自己的心跳，维克托再迟钝，也感到了一丝疑惑。杰斯是不是对自己太殷勤了？明明没有必要帮自己的，没有必要做到这步的……然而转念一想，如果没有杰斯，自己只能去班德尔城寻找实验室了，那些约德尔人更加难缠，就算他有什么预谋，为了报仇也只能忍受了。翻了个身，维克托下定了这样的决心。

杰斯的实验室比维克托想象的还要高端，只要是他听说过的仪器和材料基本都能在这里找到。对于一个科学家来说没有比这更愉悦的了，他立刻开始设计草图，试验用来做机械铠甲的金属材料。  
杰斯平时的科学研究一般以节能改造和生活小发明之类的为主，因为这是皮城所需要的科技，很少涉及武器方面。看着维克托在那里带着护目镜拿着焊枪刺啦刺啦，杰斯想帮手也不知道如何加入，只好在一旁继续默默研究自己的新能源转换构想。  
自己是如何注意到他的呢，杰斯心想。似乎是毫无理由的。论外表，自己身边有许多优秀的助手，俊美的，乖巧的，也有不少主动贴近他的美丽女人，随便哪一个都比维克托来得合适。论才华，祖安虽然不乏天才，然而始终是臭名昭著……他以为这辈子只会默默把维克托当成一个后辈来赏识，随便和谁……蔚还是凯特琳……之类的度过余生。  
然而他主动送上门来了。真是造化弄人……杰斯放下手头的完全没看过的工作，从另一张桌子拿起一封早晨送过来的信件，打开印着皮尔特沃夫政府公章的蜡封。  
“亲爱的杰斯亲启：希望最近的清闲没有消磨掉我们皮城之光的才华。近日我们得到一份来源不明的水晶，希望你的团队予以研究，这可能是一件具有魔法的新型能源，切记保密，面谈。”  
看来帮维克托做个魔法杖的计划要推迟了……杰斯穿上外套，离开实验室之前不忘叮嘱：“别呆到太晚，我等下直接回家给你做饭。”  
维克托在一堆零件中闷闷地应了一声，头也不抬地继续忙活。  
当维克托回到杰斯家时，已经是晚上十二点之后了。他小心翼翼地打开门，希望别吵到睡觉的杰斯，结果并不好，杰斯正坐在沙发上看着电视。  
见他进来了，杰斯微微一笑：“不是告诉你要早点回来吗，晚饭都热了好几遍了。”  
“对、对不起……一时入神了就没注意时间……以前我也一直是这样的……”  
杰斯起身走向厨房，维克托像犯错的孩子一样跟在后面。  
“我不是在责怪你，只是饭热太多次就没营养了，我忙起来的时候也会呆到很晚甚至在实验室睡觉，但是饭一定要按时吃。”端出饭给维克托，杰斯坐到他对面看着他。  
“好吃——！”刚吃一口，维克托就两眼发光。早晨和中午在实验室吃的快餐都让他大赞皮城福利好，没想到杰斯做的饭居然更加美味。  
“好吃就多吃点，我去给你放热水。”杰斯又伸过手来摸了摸他的头。  
“…………”这里的生活实在是太惬意了，和祖安简直天差地别。不过俗话说由俭入奢易嘛，维克托微楞了一下就继续享受起来。

杰斯注视着拿到手里的水晶。如果不是告知他水晶里有能源反应，他会自然地把这个当做一个普通的增强魔法的道具……因为水晶上面完全都是魔力的气息，就像伊泽最近喜欢用的那个女神之泪一样。看来现有的仪器是起不到什么作用了，为了研究这个得重新制作一个装置激发它的能量才行。  
杰斯埋头绘制草图，维克托在空余时间走过来看了看：“你在做什么？”  
杰斯自然地撒谎：“做个可以自动调节亮度的路灯。”  
“喔……”本以为维克托会不感兴趣，没想到他支起胳膊架在桌子上观察起了杰斯：“之前我也曾经想过，用科技来为人们创造更美好的社会……但是现在不会了。杰斯，你有想过用科学武装自己吗？”  
“实际上在刚看到蔚的拳套时候我确实有过这种想法……为自己量身订造一件合适的武器什么的。但是我并不是警官，浪费时间做出来，肯定也用不到的。”杰斯轻松地说，在柜子里翻找了一会，丢给维克托一叠图纸。“喏，之前我的构想，也有一些盔甲的设计，说不定能给你点灵感。”  
图纸里大部分是武器，有战锤，法杖和弓箭什么的……维克托审视了一下，皱了皱眉头。这些杀伤力都太低了，杰斯只是把现有的武器稍加改动，加了一些电磁装置之类，破坏力别说是他想达到的程度，连之前他做的一些小玩意都比不上。不过在许多武器的角落里确实有些盔甲的设计，金属的护肩和护腰之类……看起来也是拆卸很方便的便捷装备。维克托满意地抱着图纸回到自己的桌上，继续研究起来。  
对水晶的研究超乎想象的顺利，通过杰斯新设计的仪器，很容易就探测到了水晶内的能量形式。接下来还要做些东西，杰斯在纸上写着：“能量引导、循环仪器、容纳装置……唔，还得做个测量装置。”  
“你们的路灯都这么复杂吗？”身后传来一句，维克托的进度似乎比他更快，他的机械盔甲已经初具雏形，此刻正静静摆在一边。  
“……”杰斯有些语塞，微弱的内疚感浮现出来，他内心挣扎了一下。要不要告诉维克托实情呢？再做下去，他肯定能看出这些仪器是做什么的，到时候要是质问自己的话……“这次准备用新能源，看看能不能比电力更好。”  
维克托听到顿时激动起来：“什么新能源？能不能让我看看……我想用种可以携带的能源发射激光！”  
杰斯更加迟疑了，虽然维克托看起来并不是什么爆炸狂魔，但是对复仇和武器的渴望还是执拗了一点。政府说过要他保密的……维克托可是祖安的人……想到祖安的行径，杰斯下了决心：“是在白天储存太阳能，晚上释放的装置，应该不够你需要的马力要求。”  
维克托毫不怀疑：“我就知道，你做的都是这些软绵绵的家伙，就像你这个人一样。”说着他竟然小幅度地撅了下嘴。敏锐发现这一点的杰斯赶紧捂住差点漏出的鼻血，猛掐两把大腿冷静了一下，才制止住做出证明自己不是软绵绵的人的冲动。  
“但是，我现在真的很需要能源。”维克托继续说道：“我太高估自己的体能了。虽然装甲制作的很顺利，关节和连接处都没什么问题，强度也足够承受一般的打击，但是我现在只是穿上稍微活动一下做做检测就会累的一头汗，别提到时候长时间穿着操纵它了。尽管头部和手部还没有完成，不过我想现在就找到解决方案。”  
杰斯笑道：“这还不简单，你多吃点肉，每天和我去健身房锻炼身体吧。”  
维克托摇了摇头：“想要你那样的身体并非一日之功，我拖的时间越久，他们对布里茨能做的就越多，不尽快行动的话，只怕……”他的眼神黯淡下去，这还是杰斯第一次听到维克托谈起。事实上，布里茨的真正发明者世人皆知，因为早在教授发布维克托的原稿并声称是自己创造布里茨之前，这个蒸汽动力的机器人就已经漫步在祖安的大街小巷，受到不少人的喜爱了。  
“下周就是终审了，我没抱什么希望，法官早就被收买了。”  
杰斯说道：“你想在那之前就把铠甲造出来？”  
“不，在法庭上闹事太危险了，我要对付的只是教授一个人。不论如何判决，我都会回来，完成我的武器然后去摧毁他的实验室，带回布里茨。”  
“我和你一起去！”杰斯不假思索地脱口而出。  
维克托感到有些疑惑：“为什么……？不行，你太显眼了。”  
杰斯赶紧说道：“我不出面，只在外面接应你，我怕你情急之下做出什么冲动的举动。”  
“我又不是第一次败诉了，我没有那么幼稚……”  
“万一他们拿出对你不利的假证呢？直接扣押你说你才是剽窃论文的人呢？”  
“……”维克托发现杰斯总是能成功地说服自己。

杰斯在旅馆百无聊赖地等着维克托。虽然他有提出过乔装一下在法庭外等的建议，但是直接被维克托拒绝了。  
不过还是有点担心啊，天已经黑了，维克托可是早晨就出去了。外面开始下起毛毛雨，杰斯犹豫了一会，还是拿起了外套。就在这时，微弱的敲门声传了出来，杰斯赶忙打开门。  
门外的维克托被淋成了落汤鸡，一缕雨水沿着被打湿的黑发流了下来，维克托抬起头，对杰斯虚弱地笑了一下，然后就扑在了他的怀里。  
这是他第一次看到维克托笑。  
杰斯连忙搀住维克托，顺势打横抱起关上了门。一股浓重的酒味飘了过来，表明了维克托一下午都去了哪里。  
“不是说好败诉了也不会幼稚胡闹吗？”杰斯压住一点点怒气耐心地问道。  
“咳咳……杰斯，我跟你说，你绝对想不到的……哈哈，布里茨它，它……”维克托把脸深深地埋在了杰斯的怀里，传出来的声音变得闷闷的：“它在法庭上说，它是有自由意志的个体，它不属于任何人……它要自由。对，它要权利和自由！哈哈哈！”  
“咳……不对……现在应该是‘他’了……他被人群簇拥着走出去的时候，都没有回头看过我一眼……”  
“大概在他心里，我只是一个想把他据为己有来获得荣誉，和斯坦里克毫无区别的……毫无区别的，混蛋。”  
杰斯惊讶地听着维克托断断续续的描述，心疼地搂紧了他湿透的身体，就要抱他去浴室：“你先洗个澡……这样会着凉的。”  
维克托抬起手按住了杰斯的胸膛：“不……不要洗……好冷……”夜晚的月光下，他的眼睛在闪闪发亮：“请……安慰我吧……”  
杰斯感到喉咙忽然变得干燥起来，全身的肌肉似乎都绷紧了。把怀里人的头搂得离自己更近了些：“你知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“请你……拜托了……”

杰斯没有再给他后悔的机会，大步走到床边把怀里的人丢到床上，摸索着开始解他的衣服。刚解开领口的扣子就忍不住压倒在他的身上，鼻尖贴近颈部贪婪地感受身下人的气息。随后，就像一位绅士应该做的那样——吻上了他的唇。  
略微有些发凉的嘴唇微微颤抖着，让杰斯忍不住想温暖他，维克托肯定不会就这样热烈的回应，所以杰斯耐心地含住两片唇瓣，手指陷入他的头发试图加深这个吻。很快杰斯就找到了机会，在对方因为缺氧而试图呼吸的瞬间长驱直入，温柔地掠夺起来。  
“唔……”维克托似乎想说什么，但杰斯不给他机会，绵长的吻还在继续，杰斯的另一只手也没有闲着，很快解去了两人的束缚。  
“呼啊——”吻够了的杰斯终于放开了他，双手开始改为在他的身上游移。很快维克托的皮肤就泛起了淡淡的潮红，虽然月光下看不清表情，但身体的热度早已出卖了他。然而杰斯似乎还觉得不够，再次俯身贴近他的脖颈，慢慢向下开始缓慢而仔细的品尝。  
这对维克托来说简直是甜蜜的酷刑。朦胧间他抽空回忆了一下自己上次的自我解决，好像已经是很久以前的事了，模糊的记忆完全无法和现在的感受相提并论。杰斯似乎感觉到了他的不专心，在经过胸口时恶意地吸吮了一下。  
“呜——！！”维克托差点呻吟出声，腰部绷紧又落下，在柔软的床上弹了一弹。杰斯一边继续他的工作，一边说道：“别这么安静……会让我觉得自己做得不到位……”  
“因为你实在是……没有必要……做这么多……”维克托不知道自己是在回答现在的行为，还是之前的一切……从他见到杰斯的那一天开始。  
“抱歉，我只是不想……让你反感这件事……”杰斯停下了唇舌，轻轻扳过维克托的肩，让他背对着自己，然后跪在了他的双腿之间。  
这个姿势比刚才的羞耻多了，维克托赶紧把头深深地埋进枕头里，但是好像没有起到什么效果……身体的其它部位似乎更加敏感了。羞涩让他想夹紧双腿，但稍有轻微的移动便触碰到了杰斯的皮肤，让维克托深深地陷入了纠结之中。  
杰斯没有让他纠结太久 ，冰凉的液体与皮肤的接触让维克托变得清醒了一些。身后传来男人的声音：“我没想到今天会……准备的不够周全……疼的话就和我说。”随后还没有等到他的回答，手指的触感就代替了凉意，再次烫伤着维克托。  
“都说了没有必要……”这次他的抗议没有得到应答。杰斯缓慢地在他体内进出，动作之细让维克托觉得杰斯似乎在检查他有没有在那里藏什么东西……事实上这样说也没错，当杰斯不轻不重地触碰到那一点时，维克托终于无法压抑住自己的呻吟，大口喘息起来。  
身后的人当然不会放过这样的反应，很快维克托就在杰斯刻意的前后夹击之下缴械投降了。温热的液体被杰斯宽厚的手掌接住，然后恶作剧似地涂到了维克托的背上。  
我怎么就没发现他还有这么变态的嗜好……维克托腹诽着，背上的液体很快就干了，带着皮肤也跟着紧绷起来，像是沾上胶水了一样不自在。  
杰斯的双手穿过床单和维克托的腰之间，轻轻地搂住他的腹部，托了起来……胸前的触感在粗糙的床单上被这不经意的动作拖动摩擦，维克托浑身一颤，喘息变得更加粗重了。  
杰斯俯下身体贴在他的后背，双臂交叠抱住了他的胸口，轻轻抵住了他，然后适时地在维克托的耳边开口说道：“我爱你。”  
“呜！！！呃……！”巨大的甜蜜和痛苦同时从精神和身体上冲击了维克托，他胡乱地挣扎起来，虽然在杰斯的拥抱中这些挣扎都变成了无用的小动作，但是他还是忍不住呻吟着伸手向下，想转移一下自己的痛苦。  
杰斯没有放过这样的小动作，伸手盖住了维克托的手。维克托感觉胸口闷得发疼，他渴望更加剧烈的快感能让他停止思考，于是他艰难地转过头看着身后的人，呻吟道：“杰斯……”  
杰斯的回答似乎剧烈了点，猛烈的动作和刚才极度的温柔相比让维克托喘不过气，然而他配合地把腰抬得更高，等待着下一次高潮的来临。  
对方似乎有意要和他一起释放，在快感来临的短暂空白后，维克托等待着被液体充满……结果却是身体的一阵空虚和后背再次被胶水感占据。  
“这是你的什么爱好吗？！”维克托忍无可忍地的大喊。  
杰斯吻去维克托眼角的泪痕，伸手把他横抱起走向浴室，解释道：“我没有准备那个……你已经淋雨着凉了，留在里面的话会发烧的……下次不会了。”  
维克托被话里的“下次”羞得说不出话来，任由杰斯为他擦洗身体，并且在温暖的雾气中很快睡着了。

维克托是被刺眼的阳光弄醒的。他睁开眼，窗帘是拉开的，事实上昨晚也没有被拉上。想起昨天的事，维克托的脸腾地红了。他尝试挣扎着起床，腰上传来的酸痛提醒着他已经被吃干抹净的事实。这让他懊恼起来，维克托想着，好像一时冲动的后果就是把自己卖掉了。  
昨天的衣服已经被洗干净熨好，就放在床边。造成这一切的始作俑者从浴室探出头来，嘴里还咬着牙刷：“早餐在桌子上，吃完咱们就动身吧。”  
“动……动身？”  
“回皮尔特沃夫，你有什么要带的吗？”  
“等等……这个……是不是太快了点……”维克托感到既慌乱，又羞涩得无所适从：“那个……你没必要……我指的是……我没有让你负责的打算……”  
杰斯大步走了出来，下一秒，他放大的脸就停在了维克托面前：“我以为那句话我昨天已经说过了，是没有让你听清楚吗？”  
“不……我不是那个意思……我只是……还没准备好接受这一切……没准备好和你在一起。”维克托感觉自己的脸又烧了起来，结结巴巴地解释道。  
“如果你不喜欢，并且想把昨天的事情一笔勾销的话……我会尊重你的意见，以后再也不来打扰你。”杰斯的表情凝重了起来，看着维克托的眼睛认真地说道。  
……事实上，他无处可去。维克托的胸口又疼了起来，翻涌着的悲伤和孤独感让他感到呼吸困难。没错，只有眼前的这个人……只有他，是维克托现在唯一的救命稻草，唯一能依靠的人。  
而且也是最好的人选。维克托思考着，他还没有放弃报仇的计划。虽然他还……并不确定自己是否爱着眼前的人。他止住了把这句话说出来的冲动，伸手揽住杰斯的脖子，闭上了眼睛。  
对方如他所料地吻了上来，带着些薄荷味的泡沫，席卷着维克托的感官。他从来不觉得自己的身体有如此魅力，然而深吻着他的人像是已经被他魅惑了一般。维克托顺从地回应着，他的心里堵了太多东西，多到已经无法让他看清自己的内心了。  
刚回到皮尔特沃夫的头一天，维克托就迫不及待地奔向杰斯的实验室，继续拿起做到一半的机械铠甲敲打起来。杰斯认为这是个不好的现象，决定晚上就找他好好谈谈。  
“维克托，我说……”  
“嗯？”维克托从晚饭中抬起头来，等着杰斯的下文。  
“你该不会……还没放弃报仇的想法吧？”杰斯的手握成拳状又松开，看到维克托的表情由惊讶变成冷淡：“之前我不赞成也不阻止你复仇，是因为我不想自私地干涉你的生活，现在我们在一起了，布里茨也并没有归教授所有，我还是希望你能……”  
“你是怎么判断出我还要复仇的 ？”维克托打断了杰斯的话，放下了举在嘴边的刀叉。  
“你不是还要继续做那套机甲？”杰斯主动抛出诱饵：“其实上次政府给了我一块水晶，你要是没有研究目标的话可以和我一起……”  
维克托闻言放下心来：“我想做完机甲只是因为一个科学家的本分而已。开发一直很顺利，就算我自己不能用，也可以用在军事上，或者给你……”他望向杰斯担忧的眼神：“放心，布里茨也是我孤独的产物，现在我有了你的陪伴，不会纠结于过去了。”  
“不管怎么样，你能放下仇恨就好。”杰斯得到了满意的回答，笑眯眯地继续吃饭。  
“对了，你刚才说什么水晶？”维克托状似无意地说道。  
“啊，之前在你刚来的时候，皮尔特沃夫政府……”杰斯将自己需要研究水晶能量的事情和盘托出。  
维克托双手抱在胸前，仔细地思索着：“这么说来你只能研究出成果，等发现了利用能量的方法政府就会立刻拿走水晶去做他们想做的事。”  
杰斯无谓地耸了耸肩：“这水晶本来就不是我的，享受一下探索的过程没什么不好。”  
维克托对他的态度不置可否：“我不要干白活……机甲做好还要很长时间，说不定你在我之前就已经研究出利用水晶能量的方法了。”  
“我才不信你会不动心……”接下来的话题都是围绕着下一步的研究讨论，直到晚饭吃完。  
休息前杰斯很自然地将之前维克托房间的枕头抱了过来，和自己卧室的枕头并排放在一起，假装没看到维克托的白眼。然后自己先躺下，拍了拍身侧。  
“快来睡觉吧——”  
“明天还要早起，你……你别……”维克托警惕地躲开距离。  
“什么，原来你还想着那个，那我只好恭敬不如从命了——”  
“走开！”踹了杰斯一脚，满意地听到了他的闷哼声，维克托心情大好，躺到了杰斯的身边。  
正如维克托预料的一样，杰斯的水晶研究进度比他的机甲还要快……很大程度上是因为他把之前融合成整体的外壳又重新切割开，按照肌肉和关节的走向一块一块重新拼接。当杰斯欣喜地把奥能转换器的雏形拿给他看的时候，维克托正在将一些淡蓝色的细管焊接起来，作为金属和身体之间的缓冲。  
“虽然现在这个初制品还不能完全导出水晶的能量，不过已经基本掌握转换的方法了。”杰斯开心地拿着只有手掌大小的盒子在他眼前晃来晃去：“而且一开始的时候我根本没想到用这么小的转换器就能实现，以为得为这个水晶专门砌一座宫殿呢。”  
维克托停下手上的活，接过了那个半透明的小盒子。水晶就放在里面熠熠生辉，而盒子内部有着许多复杂的线路和不知作用的小方块，看起来就让人想惊叹科技之美。  
他入迷地看着机械和魔法结合下的光芒，感觉到自己的身体仿佛被它召唤，素来孱弱的身躯渴望着这水晶里的力量，让他忍不住把它握在手里，对着杰斯问道：“我觉得……我的机甲正需要这样的能源。你能不能……想办法把它留下来？”  
杰斯摇了摇头，叹气道：“不光是你，我也快被它迷住了。这份能量毫无疑问可以在军事上大展身手，却无法对皮尔特沃夫人民的生活起到什么帮助。”他停下来看着维克托，把手按在他的手上合住：“等你的机甲彻底制作完成，我可以向政府推荐你的成果，到时候你再提出用水晶驱动的方法，我相信他们一定会考虑的。”  
维克托静静地抽回了手，将水晶留在杰斯的手里：“我知道，你总是能想到最好的办法来说服我。”他的手抚上杰斯的脸，停留着描画轮廓：“我真的很感激你。”  
杰斯抓住了他在自己脸上流连的手，拥过维克托轻轻地吻了上去。这个吻在双方的努力之下由浅到深，直到两人都觉得嘴唇已经发麻了才分开。  
我知道，我都知道。知道你对我的爱，知道你是为了我好。但是你明明了解我要的是什么。维克托躺在杰斯的身下，抬起一只胳膊挡住自己的眼睛，隐藏着快要掉下的泪。他把头转向一旁看着窗外，没经过多大努力就沉溺于不断传来的快感之中。  
将不透明的面罩再次与脖颈处的连接口相扣，维克托确定已经没有问题了。向后几步拉远距离，他稍微欣赏了一下自己的作品，就转头喊道：“你过来一下——”  
杰斯在一旁忙着奥能转换器的新设计图，听到声音还是放下图纸，走到维克托的身边和他一起看着新鲜出炉的机甲。  
“太迷人了，虽然我不太明白里面有什么，但是光外表就很不错了。”杰斯仔细上下打量着，接着说道：“不过……这个是不是太大了一些？好像比你要高半头？还是说你还准备在里面填充什么？”  
维克托转过头看向他，以略带玩笑的口吻说道；“有点大是当然的，因为本来就是给你做的啊。”  
“什……什么？给我？”杰斯感到下巴有点不受自己的控制。  
“按照你的身材做的。回来的时候我就是这么打算的，所以把之前的整体成型的拆开了。”维克托摊摊手：“而且我加了很多东西，你之前给我那份设计图里的构思，我基本都尽力实现了。不过不得不说，有的真的是除了耍帅之外毫无用处的点子……啊！”维克托还没说完，就被杰斯紧紧地抱住了，差点不能呼吸。  
“谢谢你……这是我收到过最好的礼物。”杰斯用力地拥抱着怀里的人，认真地在他耳边说道。  
“你不先穿上试试？对了，我还准备给它起个名字……”  
“是和我之前看过的一部小说有关……没什么名气……”  
“虽然是给你用来防身的……不过我还是，希望你……真的永远用不到……”维克托的声音渐渐淡了下去，抬手回抱住了杰斯，闻着他身上传来的气息。

很多年之后，祖安的故事。

“那天晚上，我就从实验室把水晶和未完成的奥能转换器偷走了。”低沉的机械声音在说完这句后忽然停止，像是在思考什么。  
“按照之前对人类行为的分析，这样的行为可以称之为‘诱饵’或‘贿赂’。你通过赠与的方式使对方放松了警惕，从而达到你自己的目的。”面前的虚空生物将它所有的眼睛一同眯起，做出了这样的判断。  
“不不，我亲爱的BC.穿透者。”金属声中难以觉察的一丝感情波动似乎已经消失，继续用他不紧不慢的口气说着：“那机甲是我真正想要送他的礼物。既是答谢他，也是自己用最后的一丝人类情感灌注的作品。而在送给他之后，我对他便没有另外的愧疚和留恋，自然是直接行动，无需逗留了。”  
“记录：人类的感情可以通过物品来传递。”  
“后来的故事，你随便翻翻街头巷尾的正义周刊就知道了。皮城杰出的科学家，拿起武器捍卫自己的权益，将祖安的可耻窃贼打的落荒而逃。”金属音似乎想结束这段对话，说完便将自己往椅背上一靠，仰起头看向了天花板。  
“根据维克兹对主人的了解，主人现在是在说谎。”虚空生物毫不留情地揭穿了他。  
“呵……我早就有些后悔，在废除你其他智力行为的同时，为了刺探敌情之用没有限制你的求知欲。”  
“维克兹为主人获得的功劳远远多于这一点好奇心带来的麻烦。”  
“罢了……看在你刚刚把卡萨丁和玛尔扎哈的故事讲给我听的份上……”声音的主人再次坐直了身体，手指缓缓敲着桌子，继续了他的回忆。

实验室的门被轰然破开，拿着墨丘利之锤的身影逆光站在了维克托的身前。已经数十天没有出门的维克托感到光线有些刺眼得不习惯，于是微微眯起了眼睛，看着那个人就这样走到了自己的身前。  
“为什么？”  
“为什么？”异口同声的一句话。维克托没有停顿，继续问道：“为什么不穿我送你的装甲？”  
杰斯似乎并不打算回答他的问题。他的眼神在实验室内扫了一圈，迅速落到了房间内放置的水晶上……现在它被安装在一个大型的仪器里，散发着和之前完全不一样的奇异光芒。看起来……维克托已经研究出了将水晶作为武器的方法。  
“为什么要这么做？”杰斯开口问道。  
“当然是为了我的报仇计划。”  
“所以你之前对我曲意逢迎，说你放弃了报仇，就是为了预谋设计这块水晶？”杰斯看起来已经怒不可遏：“或者更早之前，你已经发现了水晶的存在，所以才在那天灌醉自己？”  
“…………杰斯，你爱我吗？”维克托苦笑着。  
“我当然爱你……如果你此刻是有什么不得已的苦衷才这样做，只要你停手，我仍然会继续爱你。”  
“你知道爱一个人，正确的方式是什么吗？”  
“…………”  
“不是为他提供最好最优越的生活，也不是为了他细心周到的安排好一切。也许是我要求的太多，但我觉得真正的爱情，应该是站在对方的立场考虑，帮助他做到他想要成为的人，和他一起过他想要的生活。”维克托的眼睛湿润了：“你虽然对我很好，但你只想要我安安稳稳地做一个普通的科学家，为了你自己的幸福生活要我强行放弃自己的复仇。你根本不理解我的痛苦从何而来，报仇对我又是多么重要。”  
“但我和你不一样。我会站在你的立场考虑，知道你的一辈子就是作为人群中最耀眼的那颗星，作为偶像，作为有各种贡献的杰出科学家……作为我可望而不可即的存在而活着。我那狭隘的心灵和卑劣的愿望，你既不可能帮我实现，也不可能为了我而抛弃你现在拥有的一切。”  
“所以我只能离开你。不拖累你的伟大形象，不论成败，我只要自己承担就够了。”维克托一口气说完了自己的心声，看向呆住的杰斯。  
“这水晶能让我实现自己的愿望。所以拜托了……就算是你不能站在我一边帮助我……至少把它留给我……”  
杰斯沉吟了良久，还是开口了：“你刚才有一句说错了。我会为你而改变。”他继续向前了几步，来到了水晶装置的旁边：“我不会把水晶带走。”  
维克托带着泪光微笑起来：“杰斯……”  
墨丘利之锤凝聚着主人全部的力量，用力的击打在了装置上。水晶顿时四分五裂。  
“我会摧毁它，让你回到我身边。”  
维克托脸上的微笑停滞在他的脸上。被破坏的仪器开始剧烈的震动，随着轰鸣声响起，整个实验室都晃动起来。  
“你一定在地下埋设了电池提取能量……这里要爆炸了，快走！”杰斯收起自己的武器，伸手就要去拉维克托。  
维克托伸手扳动了桌上的装置，一道能量墙挡在了杰斯面前，将已经被摧毁的装置和他隔绝在了另一边。  
“快走啊！你不要命了吗！”杰斯徒劳地敲击着墙壁。  
“…………”杰斯不知道是隔离的原因还是维克托本来就没有发出声音，他只看到对方的唇舌微微动了动，仍然摆出一个像布里茨自由那晚的笑容。  
天花板开始塌陷，杰斯在逃离的过程中，在掉落的灰尘和砖片中勉强地再次回过头。  
那是他第二次看到维克托的笑容，也是最后一次。

维克托说完了这些，起身从一旁拿起了一直摆在桌上的布里茨的相框。  
维克兹有些疑惑地看着他从裂口的玻璃片下取出了那张布里茨，后面赫然还有两张并排放着的照片。  
一张是带着护目镜，然而头发和皮肤仍然明显是人类的维克托。和现在已经全身改造的他相比，唯一的联系就是正拿着相机自拍的第三只机械手。  
另一张则是他初次提出光荣进化在公众前登场的形象……带上了金属面具的他，四肢关节也已经被机械替代。  
维克兹沉默着，思索主人拿出照片的含义。  
维克托指着人类的那张说道：“或许是因祸得福，一直苦恼于找不到激光能源的我，在那次事件后身体多处都被爆炸时的水晶碎片嵌入。勉强保住命后，我意识到为了继续利用水晶的能源，完全可以改造自己的身体，而不是借助机甲的外力。”  
“主人当时的初次改造，是为了活命的权宜之计吗？”维克兹问道。  
“当然不是。”金属的脸完全看不出表情，语气却从回忆的状态变回了宣传光荣进化时的演说一般：“如果没有爆炸没有那块水晶，我仍然会有一天会因为人类软弱的躯体拖累了自己的研究进度，而做出同样的事情。”  
“摧毁，然后改进。”维克兹补充了一句维克托经常挂在嘴边的词。  
“对你们也是一样。破坏掉你们的生物结构……才能完成进化。”说完，维克托就收起了照片。  
“主人后来……还和那个科学家见过面吗？”维克兹看着他准备离去的背影，补充了自己最后的问题。  
“…………”转身离去的背影没有迟疑停留，也没有回答。

 

很多很多年之后，？？？的故事。

杰斯握紧了手中的墨丘利之锤，等待着那个人的到来。  
已经有多久没见过了他呢？虽然他一直活跃在媒体和新闻上……用他的金属面具和已经辨认不出的电子合成音宣传着他的进化，直到终于发动战争的这一天。  
然而杰斯看着屏幕上的那个人，却怎么也无法和之前的维克托联系到一起。他应该是瘦弱的……应该是害怕孤独的……应该是，直到现在都留在自己的身边的。  
最后见面那天的情景还历历在目，他流着泪说出的话，让杰斯觉得自己好像从来没有理解过他。是不是……当初再耐心一点，再多给他一点时间，如果能说服他，他就不会变成现在这样冰冷的机械？  
叹了口气，杰斯摇了摇头。想这些都没什么用了……人类大势已去，从各国政府对于虚空生物被改造成机甲的放任不管开始，这场战争的结局就已经注定。自己纵然守护到了最后一刻，也只能在这个建筑的角落苟延残喘罢了。  
抬头看向被金属污染成暗红色的天空，杰斯喃喃的自言自语：“维克托……”

话音刚落，维克兹带领着一队机甲接近了他最后的藏身点，金属触须刮过残垣断壁，发出刺耳的摩擦声。  
“主人不会来见你的。”维克兹显然听到了刚才他发出的声音，它缓缓接近了杰斯，说道。  
杰斯皱着眉，丝毫不掩饰自己对于这个虚空生物的反感：“我和他的事，轮不到怪物来说三道四。”  
维克兹头上漂浮的一颗圆形机械装置飞了下来，旋转了一下，发出一道光线照射着他们。  
“这是……他身上的……”  
“主人的心脏。但不是用来做人类心脏的功能的。”  
“是啊……”杰斯无奈的苦笑着。“我总是忘记他已经不需要人类的这一套……不需要亲自来了。”  
“维克兹说过了，主人不会来见你的。”身后的机甲军队似乎已经准备进攻，它伸出了一根触须向后示意，制止了它们的行动。  
“在分解你之前，维克兹有几个问题。”  
“我不会告诉你的。”无非是想从我口里套出什么军情信息，杰斯想道。  
“皮城的科学家，你还爱着主人吗？”维克兹对杰斯的反驳置若罔闻。  
“…………”杰斯瞪着这个怪物，沉默了许久，还是回答了。  
“爱。”  
“爱的是主人作为人类的状态，还是现在的状态？”维克兹似乎早就准备好了问题。  
“……都爱。”  
“那么你爱的就只是主人的肉体而已。”维克兹眯起了自己所有带着装甲的眼睛，这是他做出结论时的惯用反应。  
“混蛋……！！你胡说什么……！”杰斯抓起墨丘利之锤，怒吼着对着面前的机甲拼力做起最后的攻击。几发炮弹带着他的愤怒咆哮而去，却都被轻易的闪避开。“我……我当然爱他！这么多年我一直收集他的消息，一直关注着他，身边再也没有第二个人！”  
杰斯很快耗尽了不多的体力，喘着气靠着墙壁滑落：“你这怪物……你根本不懂什么叫爱……”  
“维克兹不懂什么是爱。但是维克兹知道，如果你爱的是主人作为人类的那部分，那么经过改造丢弃人类情感的主人，已经完全不是之前的性格，你应该不再爱才对。”维克兹接近了杰斯，一根触手伸到了他的脸前：“你爱的只是自己设想中的主人，是在主人弱小时期能给你对于自己伟大英雄情怀的满足，甚至只是主人的人类身体而已。”  
杰斯厌恶地看着它：“要杀就杀吧，别说你们机械生物的那一套来恶心我。”  
“主人和维克兹讲述了他和你的故事。维克兹只是分析这种人类的感情形式而已。”它停顿了一下，语气中带上了戏谑的意味：“毕竟马上，人类的情感就没有样本可以分析了。”  
杰斯苦笑着：“也对……我在这里纠结又有什么用呢……已经回不去了……不管是我们……还是整个世界……”

他的双手无力的垂下，最后看了一眼浮在空中的“心脏”，仿佛希望能从这仪器的摄像孔看到另一端的那个人。  
维克兹伸出自己的三条触须，聚集着能量对准了他。  
屏幕后的人最终还是转过了身，背对着显示屏靠在椅背上，抬起手背遮住并不会留下泪水的眼眶，轻轻地说道。  
永别了，杰斯。


End file.
